moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Thor
thumb|258pxThor es una película de superhéroes estadounidense estrenada en 2011 y basada en el personaje homónimo de Marvel Comics. Es el cuarto largometraje del Universo cinematográfico de Marvel en ser estrenado, y contó con Kenneth Branagh como director, Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz y Don Payne como guionistas, al igual que con Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston, Anthony Hopkins, Idris Elba y Stellan Skarsgård como los intérpretes estelares. El argumento del filme se centra en Thor, príncipe heredero de Asgard que es exiliado de su tierra natal hacia la Tierra, en donde se relata cómo traba una relación con Jane Foster, una científica. A través de diversas situaciones, Thor se ve en la obligación de detener a su hermano adoptivo Loki, quien anhela en convertirse en el nuevo rey de Asgard. Sam Raimi concibió la idea principal de la adaptación cinematográfica de las historietas de Thor en 2001, pero poco después abandonó el proyecto, estancándolo en un «infierno de producción» por varios años. Durante este periodo de tiempo, los derechos del personaje habían sido adquiridos por varios estudios de cine hasta que Marvel Studios firmó con Mark Protosevich para dar comienzo al desarrollo del proyecto en 2006, planificando además en financiarla y lanzarla a través de la distribuidora Paramount Pictures. En un primer momento, se asignó a Matthew Vaughn como el director de la película con la esperanza de estrenarla en 2010; no obstante, tras la expiración del acuerdo de Vaughn con el estudio en 2008, Branagh fue contratado para ocupar el puesto de director y la fecha de estreno de la película se programó hasta 2011. Asimismo, el casting de los personajes se llevó a cabo en 2009, aunado al hecho de que el rodaje principal dio lugar en California y Nuevo México a partir de enero hasta mayo de 2010. Al momento de la posproducción, se realizó una conversión en 3D de la cinta. La proyección mundial en cines de Thor inició el 21 de abril de 2011 en Australia, y el 6 de mayo de 2011 en Estados Unidos. El filme conllevó éxito en lo que atañe ingresos de taquilla, además de que recibió críticas tanto positivas como otras de carácter más variado por parte de la prensa especializada. Los respectivos formatos caseros de DVD y Blu-ray se ofrecieron a la venta a partir del 13 de septiembre de 2011. Se encuentra en etapa de producción una continuación de la película, Thor: The Dark World, cuyo estreno en cines está planteado para el 8 de noviembre de 2013. Argumento En 965 d.C., Odín (Anthony Hopkins), rey de Asgard, libra una guerra contra los Gigantes de Hielo de Jotunheim y contra su líder Laufey (Colm Feore), para evitar que conquisten los Nueve Reinos, comenzando con la Tierra. Los guerreros asgardianos derrotan a los Gigantes de Hielo y aprovechan la fuente de su poder, el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos. En el presente, el hijo de Odín, Thor (Chris Hemsworth) se prepara para ascender al trono de Asgard, pero es interrumpido cuando los Gigantes de Hielo intentan recuperar el cofre. Desobedeciendo la orden de Odín, Thor viaja a Jotunheim para hacer frente a Laufey, acompañado por su hermano Loki (Tom Hiddleston), su amiga de la infancia Sif (Jaimie Alexander) y los Tres Guerreros; Volstagg (Ray Stevenson), Fandral (Joshua Dallas) y Hogun (Tadanobu Asano). Estalla una batalla hasta que Odín interviene para salvar a los asgardianos, destruyendo la frágil tregua entre las dos razas. Por la arrogancia de Thor, Odín le arrebata a su hijo su poder divino y lo exilia a la Tierra, acompañado de su martillo Mjolnir –la fuente de su poder, ahora protegido por un hechizo para permitir que sólo los dignos lo levanten–. Thor aterriza en Nuevo México, donde la científica Jane Foster (Natalie Portman), su asistente Darcy Lewis (Kat Dennings) y mentor el Dr. Selvig (Stellan Skarsgard), lo encuentran. La población local encuentra el Mjolnir, del que el agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) pronto se apodera por la fuerza antes de adquirir los datos de Jane sobre el agujero de gusano que condujo a Thor a la Tierra. Thor, después de haber descubierto la localización de Mjolnir, trata de recuperarlo en las instalaciones que S.H.I.E.L.D. construyó rápidamente, pero él se encuentra incapaz de levantarlo, y es capturado. Con la ayuda de Selvig, él se libera y se resigna al exilio en la Tierra mientras desarrolla un romance con Jane. Loki descubre que es hijo de Laufey, y que en realidad fue adoptado por Odín después de la guerra debido a que su padre lo abandonó para morir (ya que era demasidado pequeño y débil en comparación a los otros gigantes de hielo). Cuando Odín, superado de estrés, cae en el profundo «Sueño de Odín» que le permite recuperarse, Loki se convierte en rey y Laufey le ofrece la oportunidad de matar a su padre adoptivo y recuperar el cofre. Sif y los Tres Guerreros, descontentos con el mandato de Loki, intentan hacer que Thor regrese del exilio intentando convencer a Heimdall (Idris Elba), guardián del Bifröst -el medio de viajar entre los mundos- para permitir el paso a la Tierra; Heimdall no puede hacer nada, ya que su lealtad es especificamente hacia el que sea rey de Asgard; no obstante, Sif y los Tres Guerreros consiguen llegar a la Tierra debido a un «descuido» de Heimdall. Consciente de su plan, Loki envía el Destructor, un autómata aparentemente indestructible, para perseguir y matar a Thor. Los guerreros, tras una búsqueda corta donde llaman mucho la atención, se encuentran con Thor, pero el Destructor los ataca y los derrota, provocando que Thor se ofrezca en su lugar. Golpeado por el Destructor casi hasta la muerte, el sacrificio de Thor resulta digno de levantar a Mjolnir. El martillo vuelve a él, restaurando sus poderes, lo que le permite derrotar al Destructor. Se despide de Jane con un beso y le promete volver, él y sus compañeros guerreros viajan a Asgard para hacer frente a Loki. En Asgard, Loki traiciona y mata a Laufey, revelando su verdadero plan para utilizar el intento de Laufey de acabar con la vida de Odín como excusa para destruir Jotunheim con el puente de Bifröst, y así demostrar que es digno de Odín. Thor llega y combate contra su hermano antes de destruir el puente Bifröst para detener el plan de Loki, quedando varado en Asgard. Odín despierta y previene a los hermanos de caer en el abismo creado a raíz de la destrucción del puente, pero Loki se deja caer a su aparente muerte después de darse cuenta de que decepcionó a Odín una vez más. Thor hace las paces con Odín, admitiendo que no está preparado para ser rey, mientras que en la Tierra, Jane y su equipo buscan una forma de abrir un portal a Asgard. En una escena después de los créditos, Dr. Selvig ha sido llevado a una instalación de S.H.I.E.L.D., donde Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson) le pide estudiar un Tesseract, que Fury dice que puede ofrecer un poder incalculable. Loki, invisible, le susurra a Selvig que acceda, lo que hace Selvig. Reparto * Chris Hemsworth como Thor: Hijo mayor de Odín. * Tom Hiddleston como Loki: Hijo adoptivo de Odín. * Natalie Portman como Jane Foster: Científica que encuentra a Thor cuando éste cae a la Tierra. * Anthony Hopkins como Odín: Padre de Thor y Loki, rey de Asgard. * Rene Russo como Frigga: Madre de Thor y Loki. * Jaimie Alexander como Sif: Guerrera Asgardiana y amiga de Thor. * Colm Feore como Laufey: Rey de los Gigantes de Hielo y padre biologico de Loki. * Stellan Skarsgård como Dr. Selvig: Astrofísico/Científico que ayuda a Jane Foster con su investigación. * Joshua Dallas como Fandral: Líder de los llamados "Tres Guerreros", un grupo de tres aventureros de Asgard quienes son los más cercanos compañeros de Thor. * Tadanobu Asano como Hogun: Uno de los tres guerreros y compañero de Thor, tiene una actitud sombría y es el único de los tres que no es de Asgard. * Ray Stevenson como Volstagg: Uno de los tres guerreros y compañero de Thor, es el cómico de los tres conocido por su gran apetito. * Idris Elba como Heimdall: El guardián de Asgard, se encuentra en el puente de Bifrost dispuesto a defender la ciudad de los intrusos. * Kat Dennings como Darcy, compañera de trabajo de Jane. * Samuel L. Jackson como Nick Fury: Un super espía y director de S.H.I.E.L.D, aparece en un cameo al final de la película. * Clark Gregg interpretará de nuevo al agente Phil Coulson, papel que interpretó en las películas Iron Man y Iron Man 2. * Jeremy Renner como Agente Barton, un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. que prefiere hacer uso de arco y flecha antes que cualquier otro tipo de arma. Mas tarde pasaría a conocerse como Ojo de Halcón, uno de los fundadores de Los Vengadores. Los actores Joseph Gatt, Joshua Cox y Troy Brenna han sido contratados para aparecer en la película como Gigantes de Hielo, Y La actriz Adriana Barraza fue recortada de la cinta en el último momento. Producción El escritor de guiones Mark Protosevich desarrolló un guion para una película de acción no animada de Thor, que sería producida por los Estudios Marvel. En Diciembre de 2007, describió sus planes diciendo que "será una historia de origen de un Superhéroe, pero no sobre un humano que obtiene superpoderes, sino de un dios que se da cuenta de su verdadero potencial. En Diciembre de 2008, Kenneth Branagh confirmó a Noticias MTV que había sido contratado para dirigir el film. Describió la película como "una historia humana en el centro de un gran escenario épico.” En Febrero de 2009, se reportó que Samuel L. Jackson había sido contratado para interpretar a Nick Fury en la película, gracias a un contrato sin precedentes con los Estudios Marvel para interpretar el mismo papel en nueve películas.Kit, Borys. [http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/content_display/news/e3i57845f198f95ed938a79d4a806b64e68 "Jackson's Fury in flurry of Marvel films: Nine-pic deal includes Iron Man 2, Thor, more," Hollywood Reporter (Feb. 25, 2009).] Accessed Mar. 18, 2009. En Mayo de 2009, Branagh comentó que espera empezar a filmar en Enero de 2010. Los Estudios Marvel también anunciaron en Mayo de 2009 que Loki sería interpretado por el actor Tom Hiddleston, quien ha trabajado en anterioridad con Branagh. En Junio de 2009 Kevin Feige de los Estudios Marvel anunció que Chris Hemsworth interpretará el papel protagónico como Thor.Profile on Marvel Studios with Big Updates from Kevin Feige Feige también mencionó que la película tendrá lugar tanto en la Tierra actual, así como en Asgard, pero que la forma humana de Thor, el Dr. Donald Blake no será incluida. El 13 de Julio de 2009 se anunció que Natalie Portman interpretará el papel de Jane Foster."Natalie Portman joins the cast of 'Thor'" STL Today/[[Associated Press]; July 13, 2009] En Septiembre de 2009, se reportó que Jaimie Alexander y Colm Feore se han unido al elenco de ''Thor. Alexander interpretará a Sif y el rol de Feore aún no ha sido revelado, pero se especula que será un villano. Según el sitio sueco de noticias Ystads Allehanda, Stellan Skarsgard se ha unido al elenco en un rol aún no revelado. El 30 de Octubre de 2009 se reportó que Anthony Hopkins ha sido contratado para interpretar a Odín, el padre de los hermanastros Thor y Loki. En Diciembre de 2009, el actor Zachary Levi reveló que Marvel lo había contratado para el papel de Fandral, pero tuvo que renunciar debido a la extensión de episodios que recibió la tercera temporada de la serie Chuck. Más tarde, el actor Stuart Townsend fue contratado para el papel, pero días antes de que la producción comenzara fue reemplazado por Dallas, citando «diferencias creativas». Boicot Desde los sectores más conservadores, se organizo un boicot a la película. El Consejo de Ciudadanos Conservadores de Estados Unidos (''The Council of Conservative Citizens) anunció poco antes de su estreno un boicot para la película. El motivo fue la inclusión del actor Idris Elba como el dios nórdico Heimdal que, según las Eddas, es descrito como "el más blanco de todos" y que inclusive en el propio comic es representado por un hombre blanco. Lo que describen como un acto de racismo anti-blanco y una falta de respeto hacia sus raíces ancestrales. A dicho boicot se le sumaron organizaciones de ideología nacionalsocialista en todo el mundo. Y miembros de religiones neopaganas como el Wotanismo, el Ásatrú y el Odinismo mostraron también su descontento con la película a lo largo del mundo. Galería 11212.jpg chris-hemsworth-as-thor-in-thor-2011.jpg imagesthor.jpg thor.jpg thor2011.jpg Thorposter01.jpg Thorposter02.jpg Thorposter03.jpg Véase también * Thor * Thor: Dios del Trueno * Thor: The Dark World * The Avengers * Universo cinematográfico de Marvel Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.critival.com/dt/1597_Thor Puntuación de Thor en los medios online españoles] Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2011